100 Theme Challenge
by Dance Of Flame
Summary: 100 themes in however many days it takes me to finish them! Pairings, if any, characters, and genres differ with each theme. Ratings range from K-T. Warning: There will be shounen-ai. R&R please.
1. Introduction

**Hello, hello, I'm back again. I know what you're probably thinking. Something along the lines of: _'OhmyGod why is she posting another new story when she hasn't updated any of her other ones!'_ Well, I haven't been updating because I've been really busy (read: procrastinating). I've had our school musical (which was a big hit btw), school (Final Exams have started), friends, and just life in general.**

**Anyway, that's not the point. I actually have a purpose for this story. I've gotten so out of practice with my writing it's not even funny. So I'm doing a hundred theme challenge I found on DA. Well, I doing it but I haven't signed up to do it... If that makes any sense at all. It's basically just to get me back in the habit of writing. 100 themes in 100 days. Enjoy!

* * *

**

**Theme #1: Introduction**

I groaned as I stood up from the cold, hard floor. My head throbbed dully. _Probably from that fight with Riku yesterday. _I mused. I glanced down at the large stained glass circle under my feet. It was of me, along with Riku, Kairi, Donald, and Goofy. I smiled down at the window, at the faces of my friends.

"Hey." A familiar voice called.

I whirled around and came face to face with a blond haired boy. He had cerulean eyes that were similar to mine. Looking very closely was the only way to recognize the minute difference. Both our eyes were hard and battle-worn but mine still retained some of the softness and innocence that his had not been able to.

I smirked at the boy, a sign of competition I only showed around Riku. "What?" I asked, "Going to try and kill me again, Roxas?"

Roxas chuckled before scratching his neck awkwardly. It was a habit he probably picked up from Axel. "Yeah, sorry about that. I was just kinda frustrated then. But I meant what I said after… about you being a good other."

I smiled and accepted his apology. I'd already forgiven him just like I had forgiven Riku. "So what did you want to talk about?"

"Huh?"

"Well, you probably wouldn't take me here unless you want to talk or do something, right? I mean, I haven't heard a word from you since the World That Never Was."

"Oh… right." He let out a strained sigh. "I don't know… I kinda get lonely here, y'know. There's no one to talk to and… well…"

I laughed at his shyness. It seemed kind of strange that my other half would be so different than me. Roxas' face got really red and he stuck out his tongue indignantly.

"Shut up." He grumbled.

The laughter subsided and I turned to him, completely serious. "I meant what I said as well. I want to get to know you. So let's start over." I stuck out my hand. "Hello, Roxas. My name is Sora."

For the first time, I saw a genuine smile grace Roxas' face. He grabbed my hand firmly and said. "Hello, Sora. I am, quite literally, the voice inside your head."

* * *

**So that was the first theme. I'll be writing one everyday and I'll try and post one a day. I've also got a lot of oneshots in the works so expect those soon.**

**So... bye!  
**


	2. Love

**Back again! See, told you I'd update this one again today. Anyway, today's my Birthday. I'm now 14 years old. Wooooo-_no_. Still a kid, still in school, two years until I get my temps, two years until I can get a job... **

**Oh well. I have ice cream so I'm happy. ^_^ **

**Crap. I just noticed I forgot to post a disclaimer on the last chapter...**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or it's characters. That all belongs to the wonderful Square Enix and Disney.  
**

**On with the show!**

**

* * *

**

**Theme #2: Love**

I, like everyone else, know many kinds of love. Love for my family, love for my friends, love for (some) of my coworkers, as well as a small affection for my old teachers (even if they were slave drivers). When I was younger, I used to think I knew everything about it, the functions, the signs, the effects… But I was taken by total surprise by the strange jolt to my heartstrings when I bumped into a (very sexy) redhead on my way to the school library in my freshman year.

At the time I just couldn't understand why my heart fluttered at the sight of the student's sheepish smile as he handed me the fallen books, or why I stared after the redhead long after he disappeared.

The next time I saw him, I'd had just entered the skateboard park while he was giving a little demonstration to some of the younger skaters. He had nodded to me before excusing himself and jogging over.

"Hey." He had said.

"Hey." I replied.

He held out a hand. "I'm Axel. Got it memorized?"

I took it. It was soft and warm. "Roxas."

Axel yawned. "Well, Roxy, wanna go get some sea-salt ice cream?" My face flushed and I growled at the nickname but agreed to go all the same.

Yep, looking back, it's funny to think about how oblivious I was.

"Yo! Roxas! Our dinner reservations in ten! Hurry up!" A voice calls from a few rooms away.

"Coming, Ax!" I call back before rushing out the door into my fiancée's waiting car.

* * *

**Hit or miss? I personally think this one's a miss. **

**Reviews= your birthday presents for me! **

**Oh, (almost forgot) I'm also looking for a Beta Reader, so... if your interested then PM me or something.**


	3. Content

**Alrighty. I didn't post (or write) this yesterday simply because I didn't feel like it. Oh well, what are you gonna do?**

**Oh, and I got an offer for a beta that I'm gonna take up so I don't need a beta anymore. This chapter is, however, unbeta'd.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or it's characters.**

**

* * *

**

**Theme #3: Content**

Sora really hadn't been able to understand why, while he, Riku, and Kairi, were building their raft to finally escape the island and their small world, Selphie, Tidus, and Wakka were so perfectly content to just stay. They knew what was going on but they never offered to help or expressed desire to go with him or Riku or Kairi. He wondered how they could be so happy in the little world he and Riku considered a prison.

It wasn't until after Sora's adventure that he got his answer. The islands represented normalcy, and were a constant. They were memories and most of all they were _home._

Now that he was back, Sora began to like the islands so much more. Sure, he loved the adventure and the variety of all the other worlds he'd visited, but for now… Sora was perfectly content with his own home.

* * *

**Hit or miss? Either way, review please! Expect another one up in a little bit.**


	4. Rot

**This one is way overdue but I decided that I can't do the whole '100 themes in 100 days' thing. I'm too lazy. So I'll update it as often as I can. **

**Today was my last day of school! Yay! I'm officially a freshman now. I now have to volunteer at my YMCA camps. It's basically mass babysitting without any pay.  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or its characters**

**Beta'd by TheEternalAlchemistoO. Thanks a lot! **

**

* * *

**

**Theme #4: Rot**

"Riku, are you sure about this?" A very frightened Sora whimpered as he and his silverette friend crept out of his house. It was late, almost midnight. Sora flinched with each floorboard that creaked underneath their feet. But it wasn't like he could back out of this now.

Yesterday was his eighth birthday. He prided himself in the fact that he could be considered a 'big boy' now. Earlier today, his best friend Riku, (who was nine) had told him that if he really was a big kid then he'd come explore a really old shack they'd found the other day with him. Sora, never being one to back down from a challenge, had accepted Riku's offer. This is why he and Riku were now pushing off in the silver haired boy's boat towards their play island.

There was a small cove along the side of the island. Unable to access it by boat, the boys were forced to land a distance away. A small, discreet path of rocks led to the rotting structure. Sora gulped at the sight of the gray churning water below the lichen-covered boulders. Riku sniggered, causing Sora to stick out his tongue childishly at the older boy before following.

The boulders were both smooth and slick from the tides that battered them and the variety of plants that took up residence there. They looked up at the rickety structure doubtfully.

"Riku, should we really be doing this?"

"What? Are you chickening out on me, Sora? How 'bout I tell Kairi what a scaredy-cat you are?"

Sora tried to glare at Riku but it came out more as an adorable pout. "Fine! I'll prove it to you! I'm not scared." He mumbled the last sentence to himself a few times before pushing open the door. It opened with a loud groan and, almost instantly, a musty odor permeated the air around them.

Sora subtly stepped behind Riku, leaving the older boy to enter first. Riku snorted. They entered the shack and immediately began to poke around at its contents. A half collapsed desk sat in the far corner along with what appeared to be the remains of a chair. Riku made a beeline for that while Sora wandered to the cluttered frame of a cot.

Several minutes passed of no sound other than the ruffling of papers or thumps of leather-bound books.

_**Crash!**_

"Sora!"

The brunette scrambled away from the wreckage that used to be the doorway. His big blue eyes were wide with guilt.

"Well now how are we gonna get out of here, you idiot?" Riku snapped. He was getting exasperated with Sora who looked like he was about to burst into tears. Riku sighed. The entryway was obviously toast. He probably should have checked how rotted the wood was before bringing the other boy here. "Hey, Sora?"

No response.

Riku tiptoed over to where the brunette had curled up in a ball and shook his shoulder. "C'mon, Sora. We'll find a way outta here. It'll be okay." Sora looked up and gave a small sniffle accompanied by a jerky nod.

The two boys set about finding another exit. Riku pushed lightly on the wood of the walls. _If the doorway's rotten then the walls have gotta be!_, he theorized. A satisfying groan came from the wood. He rapped on it and listened. An empty knock. There was nothing behind it. Good.

"Hey, Sora! I think I found us a way out!"

Sora's eyes lit up with hope.

"Come on! I need your help. We gotta ram into the wall and it should break. We can get out through the hole." They positioned themselves facing the wall. "Three…two…one…_go!_"

There was a rewarding _crash! _as the boys plowed through the termite infested wood. Sora sat up, blinking rapidly against the first threads of dawn that were coming from the horizon. "Riku! We gotta get home! Come on!"

The silverette groaned, rubbing his head. He and Sora were running across the rocky footpath, mindful not to fall, when a whining creak came from the shack. They turned just in time to see the rotten wooden building disappear into a cloud of dust and sand as it collapsed.

The two exchanged fearful glances before Sora broke the silence with, "Last one home's a rotten egg!"

* * *

**So, longer than all the other ones. Hit or miss? Review please.**


End file.
